Splatoon 3: A Story of Chaos
by DesertYoshi
Summary: This is a story I came up with after the Final Fest was announced. After I had come up with a theory about the story mode for Splatoon 3 based on the results from the Final Fest, I decided to write down a story, but I would use my characters instead of the agents. Since Team Chaos won, I will write that story first before Nintendo does. It is rated T because it is a darker story.
1. Chapter 0: Inktroduction

Chapter 0: Inktroduction

This is a story I came up with after the Final Fest was announced. After I had come up with a theory about the story mode for Splatoon 3 based on the results from the Final Fest, I decided to write down a story, but I would use my characters instead of the agents. Since Team Chaos won, I will write that story first to get my idea out there before Splatoon 3 is announced.

Basically, the premise of the story mode is that a force of evil invades Inkopolis and Mr. Grizz is in on it somehow. In the new story mode, you play as Agent 7, the latest recruitment to the New Squidbeak Splatoon, and team up with all the other agents and DJ Octavio to rescue all Inkopolis from danger.

Next, here are some introductions for the characters I'll be using:

**Sandy:** She is the first character I designed. She is a long-haired Inkling with orange eyes. Sandy only uses rollers, and always strives to be the be #1 in Inkopolis. She cares deeply for all her friends and is willing to help them no matter what. In this story, she will be representing Agent 3.  
**Jacob: **A character based off of me. He also likes using roller class weapons but will often use other weapons. He represents Agent 4 in this story.**  
Coral:** An Octoling freed from the imprisonment of Octavio by Jacob. She's timid and might seem secluded and shy, but she has a huge heart and some serious skill with the Octo Brush. She is close friends with Sandy and Jacob and joins the New Squidbeak Splatoon.**  
Cascade: **This blue-haired Octoling is a great soldier and a strategist. She is very strong and is not to be messed with in battle. Cascade was previously one of the few Octoling commanders at the side of DJ Octavio. Her glasses were broken when Sandy and her friends encountered her. She now lives with Sandy.**  
Ivy:** A sanitized Octoling found in the Deepsea Metro. Out of all the sanitized Octolings from the Metro cured by the Squid Sisters, she was impacted the most by the sanitization. While the others recovered fully, she did not, for she was sanitized the longest. She can be very unstable at times, but she is not bad. She is taken care of by Sandy and the others. She is unofficially agent 8 in a way.**  
Chad:** The founder of the squad known as The Gentlemen Squids. His squad is the best in Inkopolis, and they have held that position for a very long time. Right now, they are only rivaled by Sandy, Jacob, Coral, and Cascade. Chad is the skill of his team, using his experience for every battle. His entire squad is very courteous and will often give their opponents advice.**  
Jeremy: **He is the brains of TGS. Before every battle, he comes up with a strategy that will bring them to victory. Jeremy is almost unrivaled at his job, except for Cascade. He is constantly thinking of ways to help his fellow squids (and octopi).**  
Thomas:** Thomas is the brawns of TGS. He focuses on pure speed and strength, makes quick movements before overwhelming the foe with pure power. He will do literally any job. He is a hard worker that will help train anyone in need.**  
Fredrick:** He is the support man for TGS. He places plenty of beacons and makes sure his team can get back to the action as soon as possible. He is empathetic and always act as a friend when you need it most.  
**Agent 7:** She has not been named yet, but I will get that done ASAP.

With that out of the way, time to unleash the chaos!


	2. Chapter 1: Citizens of Inkopolis

Chapter 1: Citizens of Inkopolis

It's been a year since the Final Fest happened in Inkopolis Square. Things have died down to a dull roar and half the population has moved elsewhere, including The Gentleman Squids. However, there are still some that stay in the Square playing Turf Wars and Ranked battles. Among these people are Sandy and her friends. After finally achieving the number one spot in Inkopolis Square, they stay here to hold that title until the new Inkopolis Mall is finished. Other than the drop in population, the only thing that has changed is the closing of Grizzco. Mr. Grizz just told us that Salmonid season was over and that they would not return for a long time.

After a long day of league battles, Sandy, Jacob, Coral, and Cascade were hanging out in Sandy's apartment, playing Squid Racer X. Without Splatfests and Salmon Run, life has become boring and predictable for the citizens of Inkopolis, but Jacob has done whatever he could to make it interesting. "I can't wait for the completion of Inkopolis Mall." sighed Sandy exasperatedly, "Don't get me wrong, I love Inkopolis Square, but I need some change after these three years." "I know what you mean," said Cascade in reply. Nothing has changed, outside of the release of the latest gaming console. Saying that they were bored out of their minds would be an understatement.

But just as they were about to pack it in and go to sleep for the day, a huge explosion was heard outside. They quickly rushed to the window to see what it was and as they looked out, a building was coming down, all around it, an army of Salmonids swarming the streets. "Oh, no!" Ivy exclaimed, "This is not good, not good in the least! This was not supposed to happen! Why can't anything around here stay peaceful, just for once?" As far as the eye could see, Chums, Smallfry, and Cohocks were freely roaming the streets of Inkopolis, while boss Salmonids were destroying anything and everything in sight. The 5 of them looked at each other, it was time to act. They split up into groups to search and rescue the citizens, and take them to Octo Canyon, where they would be safe. Surely the Squid Sisters would know what to do. Coral joined Sandy, while Jacob and Cascade were going out on their own.

"What about me? Don't leave me all alone again!" called out Ivy just as they were about to leave. Cascade was the first to reply, "You can come alright! Would you rather join me, or Jacob?" Ivy thought about it for a while, and then quickly rushed up beside Jacob. Jacob advised her to use her Grizzco Blaster, and everyone rushed out into the chaos. Every time they would slaughter some Salmonids, more would just pop in place of them. The number of Salmonids was like nothing ever seen before, and it was overwhelming. Inklings and Octolings alike were fighting back but it wasn't enough, so they were urged to get the Deca Tower.

They all searched for about three hours, with never a single break from the Salmonids, and finally, they were sure that there was nobody left to save. Everyone has headed already for Octo Canyon, except Jacob and Ivy. "Wait, Jacob, if there is anyone else that needs saving, we could use Off the Hook's announcement system to help. If we could just get over there, then we could tell them where to go!" They were running over there to make the announcement, and for one last time, the system came to life as Ivy got things working again. "If you have your weapons, please use them. We have a safe zone set up near Deca Tower. Just make your way over to the grate and jump on in. Join up in groups and meet us there as soon as you can." Now sure that all could be done, Jacob and Ivy quickly rushed towards the grate themselves to join everyone else.

As they entered, there were hundreds of Inklings and Octolings on Tentakeel Outpost. Callie was trying to calm them down as Sandy and Marie were talking. Jacob decided to approach them, and then the three of them began discussing the situation. "I understand that you two didn't have a choice, but Octo Canyon was meant to be kept a secret. If Inklings knew that the Octarians had huge armies big enough to destroy Inkopolis, don't you think society would crumble?" Marie was lecturing them for their recklessness. "Okay but society is already crumbling because of all the Salmonids mindlessly destroying their homes so seeing this really wouldn't change all that much in the long run." Sandy quickly pointed out. "Fair point, but what do we do with them all? While it's safe from the Salmonids, the Octarians could easily attack us at any point."

Cap'n Cuttlefish came in with Pearl and Marina, "Jumping jellyfish, there's a lot of Inklings and Octolings here. Anyways, I saw these stupid fish invading Inkopolis, and was about to rush through them to come and look for you, but then these two decided to jump in and kill them before I even got the chance." Marina jumped in, "We wanted to make sure he was okay." "As I was saying, I heard that there was a huge underground bunker near the new Inkopolis Mall and that it was able to house everyone in the disaster area." "Ooh, that's perfect Marie! If we could just get them over there, then we could deal with the rest and not have to worry about a thing!" Callie burst into the conversation. "I'm assigning Agents 1, 5, 6, and Cascade to take everyone to the bunker. The rest of us will stay the see if we can gather some intel. Now get out of here!"

Just as the citizens were leaving with their escorts, one of them noticed movement far down below. They took a closer look, and noticed the Salmonids down there, just as many as there was on the surface. "Oh, my cod, look down there! The Salmonids are down there too!" "Holy mackerel! What in the world are they doing down here? Get out now!" Cap'n paused until everyone was out, "What in hydration is going on anymore. Got any suggestions to deal with these fishy fiends, Marie?" "I don't know about her, but I have one." Uttered a mysterious voice from behind. "What the, who the heck is there?" All of a sudden, DJ Octavio flies up beside Tentakeel Outpost in his new Octobot King III. "Don't you remember your old friend? You and I have something we need to settle."


	3. Chapter 2: Citizens of Chaos

**Chapter 2: Citizens of Chaos**

"These Salmonids are out of control and their invading my territory. What in the world did you do to get them so angry?" "Wait, you know these things?" responded the now shocked Cuttlefish. "Yeah, of course, I do. My Octolings would trade golden eggs in exchange for some weapons. It helped us advance our technology greatly. But now they're everywhere destroying everything. They wouldn't have done so without being provoked." Sandy quickly jumped into the conversation saying, "Mr. Grizz packed up and left some time ago saying that Salmonid season was over, and they would not be returning for a good amount of time. We haven't seen any sign of them until just today." Octavio thought on it for a moment. "Now that you mention it when I had gotten back, I heard some talk that the Salmonids hadn't been trading for a while. So, what is with their sudden return?" Cap'n Cuttlefish got straight to the point with, "Whatever those darn fish are doing here, let's do our best to clear them out and get to the bottom of this. Will you join us, Octavio?" "Of course I will, the Salmonids have overstayed their welcome, time for some payback."

They waited until the rest of the New Squidbeak Splatoon had returned before making any moves. After they had explained the plan, and how DJ Octavio would be helping them in this mission to exterminate the Salmonids, everyone began to set up for the long fight ahead. "So, Cascade, if that is your name," inquired Octavio, "How has your life been ever since you disappeared from my ranks? Have you been enjoying yourself?" "What is it to you? All you ever want is to make war with the Inklings and try to take back 'what is rightfully ours', without giving Octolings any choice." Remarked Cascade with a tone of annoyance, "So how about we move on from this and get to the task at hand. I have no time for you." Sandy jumped in (once again), "That was a bit harsh Cass, he's going to be working with us now, for good instead of evil." "That may be true, but nothing has changed between us. I cannot forgive him. Now c'mon, let's get out of here."

Cuttlefish began to distribute all the weapons to everyone, "These weapons pack quite a punch, and Sheldon can help us upgrade them for our fight ahead if we can get our hands on some power eggs. From what I've been told, Salmonids have been known to drop them, so we should be able to upgrade these in no time." "Hey, these weapons look pretty advanced, more advanced than any other weapon you guys have. It reminds me of Octoling technology. I could probably modify it too if I had some help, and if Sheldon doesn't mind." Marina announced after examining the weapons. "I might even be able to remove the limiter, or even give the weapon more than one special." Callie and Sandy were given rollers, Marie was given the charger, Jacob was given the Hero Shot, Pearl and Cascade were given Dualies, Marina was given a Brella, Coral was given a Brush, and Ivy was given the Slosher.

With these new weapons in hand, everyone was about to head out to Inkopolis to begin clearing up the Salmonids, but Marie heard a call from the old phone on Cuttlefish's Cabin. "Hello?" she answered. A mysterious voice began to speak, "The sea has been silently watching, waiting. The sea was waiting until the fate of the world was to be decided. Your actions are insignificant, it will not matter what you do next." "Wait," Marie began to talk, "who are you and what are you talking a… darn it, they hung up." Everyone began to ask about the phone call, and Marie told them about what she had heard. Many theories came up as to who had called, but it was hard to say for sure. "Whoever it may be, we cannot let him scare is off. The people of Inkopolis need us, so we must act. Is everyone ready to go?" Coral spoke up to get everyone back on focus, and in reply, everyone said: "Squidbeak, let's go!"

The bulk of the forces entered through the grate, but Octavio's Octobot King Mk III couldn't fit through, so he had to fly, and Cuttlefish accompanied him on his flight. The two had known each other for a long time, long before the war between the Inklings and the Octolings, so the two had quite a bit to catch up on, despite the previous conflict. During their long conversation, the two considered becoming allies once again.

In Inkopolis, chaos ensued everywhere. The Squidbeak was going around splatting any Salmonids in their path, while others focused on taking out the bosses. After Cuttlefish and Octavio arrived, the Cap'n jumped off, and then Octavio started clearing out large groups of Salmonids. The group was trying to drive them back to the ocean, to see if that would stop them from coming.

They had reached the ocean and driven most of them back, but they could see that something was different. They weren't running out of fear. In the water, there was a huge amount of bubbles floating to the surface. "There's something underneath the surface of the water," shouted Callie, "and I don't think we want to find out what it is!"

_I want to apologize for such a huge gap between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, but my life's been kinda busy as of late. School started up, and I have quite a bit of homework. I also haven't had much inspiration and wasn't sure how to structure the story. I have the story in my head, but I find it difficult to put into words, so I've just been trying to figure out what to do. If you have any feedback that could help structure future chapters, that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for waiting, I'll try to get out the next chapter faster this time._


End file.
